Love Like This
by yaya3606
Summary: Vic's acting weird and I have no idea why! She won't tell me but I know something's bothering her. I can feel it. I mean, I can literally feel her emotions and I can't shut it off. (Teddy and Vic pairing. Rating may change later.)
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story a few months ago and found it on my hard drive tonight! I remember being too nervous to post it but after re-reading it tonight, I kinda like it! "The Real Rose Weasley" will still be my main focus but I think I also want to finish this story too. I can't imagine anything motivating me more than posting it, so that's what I'm doing :). Please review :D.

* * *

 **Love Like This**

 _August 27, 2015_

"TEDDY!"

"Come on Lil, just one more hour of sleep," I mumble as I feel my mattress being jumped on by the 7-year-old menace.

"Lily, what did I tell you about jumping on the beds?" I hear Ginny asking sternly.

"Sorry," Lily responds meekly as I feel my mattress return to the soft, pillowy blissfulness it was before it was trampled on. Mama G for the win!

I turn over pumped for another hour to get rid of my hangover. Then I hear the loud rip of my curtains being opened as my eyelids are accosted by a harsh redness.

"No, Gin," I say while grabbing a pillow to block the sunlight. "No, Gin, why!? It's like 7 am!"

She laughs at me. "Ted, it's noon."

I finally open my eyes and look up at her. She has an eyebrow raised with her arms folded. Since my grandmother passed away two years ago, I've being living with the Potters. I honestly could not have asked for a better set of people to be my godparents. Harry and Ginny took me in like I was one of their own. They went through the trouble of expanding a guest room in their house to make my room more spacious. Gin followed me around for weeks with Wizarding Home Goods magazines making me pick out bedspreads, furnitures, and paint despite me urging her that the guest room furniture was enough. The Potters made being an orphan hurt a lot less than I'm sure it could have.

One complaint I do have: Ginny Potter is a lot sharper than my grandmother. So this look she's giving me? It's the "I know you were out pass curfew on that death machine you call a motorcycle" look.

"Sorry", I mumble. She shifts and gives me another intense look. This time it's the "Then why do you always do it? You'll be helping me with dinner and the dishes tonight… without magic!" look.

"Got it," I mumble this time.

She rolls her eyes and finally grins at me. She can never stay mad at me for long. When she was _younger_ than me, she was dodging killing spells. My biggest fear: deciding where Lawrence Thomas and I will party for the night.

"There's a girl here to see you," Ginny comments still grinning. "She's in the foyer."

"Vic?" Since when does Victorie Weasley use the front door and need Gin to announce her arrival?

"No," Gin says, "another girl."

"I don't like her!" Lily comments bluntly.

"Lily Luna Potter!" Gin exclaims, "That is extremely rude."

I laugh as I roll out of bed. I head toward the door ruffling Lily's hair as she smiles at me.

"Teddy, you could put on a shirt!" Gin yells at me as I'm walking out of my room.

"Nah! I'm good," I shout back. I head down the the large hallway to the landing above a wooden grand staircase. I look down to see… Sadie Wright?

Don't get me wrong, I know Sadie… intimately. She is friends with Vic but before this summer we barely spoke to each other. That changed at the beginning of the summer. Lawrence and I hosted a party at the Potter-Weasley beach house, a tradition we started the summer before our fifth year. (I'm fairly certain Harry knows about this little tradition of ours but as long as the house isn't in complete and utter shambles, he usually gives me these nights.) During the party, Sadie dragged me into one of the bedrooms and just started snogging me. At first I thought, "wow, this is strange." Don't get me wrong, I get a lot of attention from girls. Vic tells me it's the "hair color changing thing" and the "weird morphing thing you can do with your face." Thanks Vic, thanks a lot. But none of them have just started snogging me without saying anything.

Sadie is also a looker. She has straight brown hair and pearly white teeth. She wears a lot of eye stuff that draws attention to her hazel eyes. So when she started snogging me, I snogged back. Throughout the summer, we continued to snog in dark corners at different parties. She wanted to keep whatever we had going on a secret which makes her visit even stranger.

"Hey Sadie," I say while sliding down the railing.

She smiles at me. "Hi, babes!" Babes?

"What are you doing here?"

She seems slightly taken aback by my bluntness but recovers quickly. "I was hoping to talk to you, can we go somewhere to chat?"

"Gin's a little mad at me so I probably shouldn't leave the house but we can head to the backyard," I offer.

"That works!" she says linking arms with me.

I look down at her hands on my arms. I'm fairly confused by this whole situation but I smile anyway.

We head through the kitchen to the backyard. "This house is beautiful, absolutely stunning," she whispers while darting her eyes around.

"Yea, Gin has to host a lot of people here with Harry being Harry and all so she goes all out. But Sadie, why are you whispering?"

"Is he here?" she asks continuing to whisper.

"Uh, Harry? Yea, he should be. Do you wanna meet him? He's probably with James and Al in the…"

My sentence gets cut off with a piercing squeal from Sadie. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I couldn't like I just couldn't. I'd freak!" she scream whispers.

I shrug and motion toward some chairs on the patio. We take two seats and I look out across the Potters' backyard waiting for Sadie to explain why she randomly showed up at my house.

"So," she says. I look over at her and she is batting her eyelashes as she looks at my bare chest. I grin. Apparently, the push-ups Lawrence and I have been doing are paying off.

"So…"

"Teddy, I was thinking that we should make 'us' official."

"What? I thought you wanted to keep us hooking up a secret. You didn't even want me to tell Vic." There's also the fact that we _never_ talk.

She pouted. "I know, I feel super bad about the whole secrecy thing. Sorry, babes."

"Um, it's fine, I just didn't know you liked me."

"What!? Of course we like each other. We've been snogging and doing other things all summer!"

"Right," I say feeling guilty. Welp, I read this all wrong. She didn't seem to have feelings for me at all.

"So, it's settled then! We are dating!" she shouts and then smashes her lips against mine. I think about protesting or saying anything at all but she's wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me close.

I hear someone clearing their throat behind me. I pull apart and see Harry squinting at Sadie probably trying to figure out who she is. Sadie pops out of her sit when she sees him.

"Hi!" she exclaims.

"Hello," Harry says slowly, "I'm Harry."

"I know, I know, I know," she says nodding vigorously.

There's silence as Harry continues to look at her smiling awkwardly. He looks at me raising an eyebrow. I look back at him and shrug. He squints at me. I stare back at him furrowing my eyebrows. What's happening right now? He rolls his eyes.

"Teddy, you want to introduce me to your friend?" Harry asks.

"Ohhh yea! Harry this is Sadie."

"His girlfriend," Sadie chimes in.

"His girlfriend?" Harry asks with wide eyes looking at me.

"Uhh, apparently," I reply dumbly as Harry rolls his eyes at me again.

Sadie smiles at me and takes my hand. "We just became official," she tells Harry. Harry nods slowly.

"Your grades just came in," he tells me while handing me an envelope.

"And?" I ask him.

He sighs and then grins. "You can get that new broom."

"YES!" I shout while pumping a fist into the air.

The money I saved from my summer job was nearly all spent on fixing the motorcycle that Harry had given to me. When Gran left me the house and some money in her will, she made sure I couldn't spend any of it until I graduated and got a real job so when the Nimbus 3000 came out, I begged Harry to get it for me. The agreement was that as long as I got good grades, I could have my pick of any broomstick before the school year started.

It was actually fairly easy. I enjoy reading. I don't advertise it because ladies love the whole rebel without a cause thing but I do have a nook in the corner of Hogwarts library that only Vic and Lawrence know about. And apparently being an undercover nerd was getting me a new broomstick so cheers all around.

"Don't tell Ginny I promised you the broom, yet," Harry adds. "She's not happy you broke curfew again."

I grin back at him. "Sorry about that! Thanks!"

"Yea, you seem sorry," he mutters. He looks at Sadie and then at me. "We will talk later," he says giving me a pointed look.

"Yup, got it, Harry," I respond quickly looking away from him while he walks back into the house.

Sadie gives me a huge smile. "I think he likes me," she says while flicking a piece of her hair.

Was she conscious five minutes ago? "Yea, I'm sure he does," I agree weakly.

"Great!" she says and then kisses me on the cheek.

This probably would have been a perfect time to end our very short "relationship." But Sadie is a hot girl that just started snogging me and asked to be my girlfriend. This is just entirely too easy to pass up. And contrary to popular belief, I'm not really a player. Sure, I'm told that girls have crushes on me but acting on those crushes is an entirely different story. I suck at flirting and making "the first move" isn't really my forte.

So… looks like I've got a girlfriend.

"Umm. Do you want to stay for lunch or something?" I ask her.

"Oh no, I have to go," she responds while standing up. She gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll let you tell Vic," she says while smiling sweetly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not much traffic for this story but I'll post the chapters I have written as I find time to edit them to see if it picks up interest. Enjoy :).

* * *

 _August 28, 2015_

The next morning I make my way to the coast on my bike where Shell Cottage is located. I don't like keeping secrets from Vic in the first place and she probably won't care anyway. She normally doesn't care too much about my girlfriends.

I park my bike on the side of the house and open a side door without knocking. I walk into the Shell Cottage kitchen with its pale blue walls, white furniture, and purple flowers in vases on the table and counters.

Bill Weasley looks up from his breakfast and smiles at me.

"Oi, Teddy!" he shouts at me. "Since when do you wake up before noon?"

I grin at him and eye a plate of bacon in the center of the table. "Is it cooked today?" I ask.

"Ha, yes!" he responds. "Help yourself!"

As I'm piling a plate with bacon and minimal bread, I can hear a heartbeat. It's faster than normal. I can also feel flashes of annoyance.

I grin at Bill. "Vic's in rare form today," I comment.

Bill grimaces. "Louis spilled orange juice on her 'favorite sundress', she's been yelling at him all morning. She'll be happy to see you."

When I turned ten, I started acquiring wolf-like senses. Suddenly, I could hear heartbeats from people standing around me. I would notice when someone's breathing slightly changed. I could also sense what others were feeling. I could sense when my grandma was worried or sad. I could sense how happy the Potter children were to see me. While cool at first, it took months to control it. There were endless hours of feeling flashes of everyone else's feelings and hearing others' heartbeats and breathing. Harry had to call in both Professor Flitwick and Headmistress McGonagall to help me with strategies for controlling it.

Now, I can pretty much control my senses. I use them sometimes to sneak around Hogwarts or to sneak back into the house after breaking curfew. I somehow mastered how to turn off everyone else's feelings… except for Victorie's. I still don't understand why but when I'm really close to her or when she has really strong feelings, I still get flashes of it. The best explanation that Flitwick could give me was that it was probably happening because Vic and I are so close. It could be annoying sometimes but she is my best friend so I don't mind too much.

Her heart rate and breathing quickens. Her body temperature slightly rises. There's a brief moment of shock and then happiness. "LUPIN!"

I look up to see Vic's light blue eyes staring at me. Her long golden blonde hair bounces flowingly as she hops from foot to foot. She is wearing a loose top that shows off some of her flat stomach. The short shorts she is wearing has her long lightly tanned and toned legs on full display. I shake my head. This new girlfriend thing is never going to work if I keep staring at Vic's legs.

I stand up to catch her in my arms as she launches herself at me. As she wraps her arms around me, I can smell her strawberry scent.

"Hey, Vic," I say while smiling.

"No." We separate and turn toward Bill.

His eyebrows are furrowed as he looks at Victorie. "Those aren't real clothes. There isn't enough fabric."

Vic crosses her arms and stares down her father. Vic's feeling defiant. This should be interesting.

"Dad, maybe I would listen to you if you hadn't laughed when your son spilled orange juice on my favorite sundress!"

Bill rolls his eyes. "You have one thousand 'favorite sundresses.' But that's besides the point. I know I've personally bought you shirts and shorts with more fabric than this," he says motioning toward her clothing with his fork.

"I'm hanging out with Teddy anyway! Guys don't talk to me _that much_ when I'm with Teddy." She looks at me. "What are you doing here anyway? Just seeing your favorite person in the whole wide world?" she asks while giving me a dazzling smile.

"Umm, yes, that and I have news!" I respond.

"What news?" she asks.

"Bonjour Teddy!" I turn to see Fleur walk in the kitchen and give Bill a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Aunt Fleur, how…" Vic is pulling on my sleeve. I feel a flash of impatience. I turn back toward her. Her full pink lips are pouting at me.

"What news?" she asks.

"Sadie asked to be my girlfriend yesterday."

Her heartbeat quickens as I feel a jolt of shock.

" _Sadie_ asked you," she states slowly. "She asked you yesterday."

"Yea, I mean, she kissed me at the beginning of the summer and then…"

"She kissed you at the beach house didn't she?" Vic whispered with edge in her voice. Woah, is that a flash of anger I feel?

"Um, yea, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but she really wanted to keep it a secret for awhile."

Vic laughs bitterly. "Wow," Vic spits. "I knew she was… but this is just…"

If I felt anger before, now Vic's insanely livid. I don't even need my wolf senses. Vic's face turns red and her arms start flailing around while she speaks in French. I don't speak French but I hear a lot of "MAIR-duuuhhh" and "Poo-tan," which I'm fairly sure are French curse words.

Then Fleur starts speaking French with Vic. All I can gather is that Fleur seems to be pissed on her daughter's behalf. I'm completely loss and Bill just looks bored and is yawning throughout this whole ordeal.

After five minutes of this, Vic turns back to me. "I have to go to work!" she yells at me.

I look back at her completely frozen for a couple of seconds. But then I respond calmly, "Vic, I thought your last day was on Friday."

"You were wrong," she says while pointing a finger at me. That's a lie. I can sense it but I don't have a death wish so I'm not going to challenge her.

She makes her way to the door. "Hey!" Bill shouts, "Fabric!"

Vic pulls out her wand. "Accio sweater!" She catches a sweater that comes flying toward her and then continues to make her exit.

Bloody hell! What was that?

"Underage magic? Really? What are we going to do about your daughter?" Bill asks Fleur.

He seems surprisingly calm given the fact that Vic just went mental and then left to go work at a job that she doesn't have anymore.

Fleur smiles at Bill and then turns to me. "Be careful with that Sadie girl," she tells me with a slight French accent before sauntering out of the room.

Thank you for the advice? I turn to Bill. "Am I missing something?" I ask him.

"Yup," Bill replies.

I look at him waiting for him to say what exactly. He scoffs. "Oh, I'm not getting involved in this. But once you've figured it out, we'll need to have a chat." And then he follows his wife out of the room.

What the bloody hell is wrong with this family? I climb a set of stairs heading to the second floor. Maybe Louis will make some sense!


	3. Chapter 3

_August 29, 2015_

 _Dear Vic,_

 _Sorry if I offended you yesterday. Please tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it._

 _-Teddy_

"Victorie Weasley," I say to Henry, my Snowy Owl. From prior experience, I've learned it's better to just apologize to Vic as soon as humanly possible. I still have no idea what I've done wrong but I really don't want to start my last year at Hogwarts with her miffed at me. Unfortunately, this is my second letter and I've still gotten no response which is not good. Not good at all.

I hear a knock at my door. "Come in!" I turn around to see Harry walking in.

"So, you have a girlfriend now?" Harry greets me.

I grin at him. "You aren't gonna give me 'the talk' again are you? The first time was awkward enough."

Harry rolls his eyes. "When did you start liking this girl? She's got… character."

"She started snogging me at the beach house at the beginning of the year and then…"

"Whose beach house?"

I shrug. "You know, I really can't remember."

Harry sighs. "Do you think James will be more or less of a menace than you?"

"Don't worry Har, I'll teach him everything I know."

"So, how come you didn't tell me about liking Sadie?"

"Oh, we just snogged a few times here and there but nothing too serious. And then she said she wanted to be official and I don't know, I guess I don't have any problems with that."

"Hmm, doesn't sound like you really like her."

"I don't really know her to be honest."

"Then maybe she shouldn't be…"

"TEDDY!" I hear Ginny yell from downstairs.

"Shit, what did I do this time?" I ask Harry.

Harry shrugs while Ginny comes charging through my door.

"Did you even open the letter Harry gave you yesterday?"

"Uh no… should I?"

"YES! Open it. I was just talking with Minerva."

"Harry already told me I got decent grades," I say while shrugging and pulling the envelope out of in drawer in my desk.

"They are better than decent, Ted. I thought you'd check them," Harry says.

As I open the envelope, I feel something bulky and hard, a badge? "This doesn't make sense, Lawrence has been captain of the quidditch team, since last year."

"Keep opening," Ginny urges.

A badge drops onto my desk. "Oh no," I groan.

Ginny is beaming as she watches me while Harry is trying to suppress a laugh.

"Head Boy?"

"HEAD BOY!" Ginny shouts, "I'm so proud of you."

Harry pats me on the back, "Congrats, son!"

I groan again. "Why aren't you happier?" Gin demands while stomping a foot and putting her hands on her hips.

"He thinks it will ruin his non-existent rebel-without-a-cause reputation," Harry explains.

"Are you talking about that stupid article Skeeter wrote about you and Vic last summer?" Ginny asks.

Harry is wearing a huge grin as he watches me squirm. I know my hair is probably turning light pink and my cheeks are probably also pink. I wrinkle my nose and get my skin and hair under control.

"We were actually just talking!" I say truthfully.

"And flirting, with your faces really close together," Harry adds.

I ignore him. "But it's true, ladies like a little danger, they like a rebel, they like…"

"Haven't you been a prefect since fifth year? I doubt you are fooling anyone," Harry quips.

Ginny laughs and adds, "Plus, most women would find being Head Boy very attractive."

I fold my arms and look at Ginny incredulously. "You married a dropout," I deadpan.

"HEY! I'm standing right here," Harry protests while Ginny guffaws.

* * *

 _August 30, 2015_

"Wanna see a really cool dive?"

"YEA!" Al and James shout at the same time from their broomsticks.

"Alright," I yell to Lily, "Throw it up!"

Lily launches a tennis ball up in the air just like I showed her. That girl's gotta better arm than some Hufflepuff players.

I take a nose dive on my Firebolt while holding on with my left hand and catching the yellow ball with my right. I jerk the broom up a couple of feet before it smashes into the ground. And the crowd (aka James, Al, and Lily) goes wild!

"Alright guys, time for dinner!" Harry shouts from the backdoor.

I dismount and swoop up a giggling Lily in my arms and make my way to the backdoor. Before I get there, my mouth drops. I watch in horror as Al and James race into the house… on their broomsticks. Oh Merlin, please don't let me be blamed for this. Please don't let me be blamed for this.

I rush in and gently plop a still giggling Lily into a chair.

"Guys! You could have broken something," Ginny chastises. "Do I need to take your broomsticks away?"

Al and James have the good sense to look ashamed as they stare at their shoes. "No, mum."

"Sorry, mum."

"Go wash up for dinner, please," she says giving them pecks on their foreheads.

They scurry off probably feeling lucky that they got off with just a reprimand.

Harry whispers in Ginny's ear. She smiles at him and nods. They start kissing.

"EWW!" I say, being the adult that I am. "GET A ROOM!"

They separate and Harry rolls his eyes at me. "Sit down," he says.

I take a sit at the counter. "You guys aren't going to make me watch you again are you?"

"Harry told me that he was going to buy you the Nimbus 3000," Ginny starts as Harry wraps an arm around her waist. Uh oh, this can't be good but Harry is grinning so maybe not so bad?

"But I wasn't sure if it was appropriate for you." Oh no, I frown.

"I mean you did get Head Boy and straight O's," Ginny continues.

"I got straight O's?" I ask surprised.

Harry throws his hands up in the air. "Yes, you still didn't even read it?"

"Well Professor Chang already told me I got an O in DADA. And she promised she'd write me a good recommendation for a DADA professor apprenticeship at any school. That is, as long as I didn't bomb my NEWTs this year," I explain while shrugging.

"Have you decided which school you want to teach at yet?" Ginny asks excitedly.

"You could teach me!" Lily shouts from the kitchen table giving me a toothy smile.

I smile and wink at Lily before turning back to Ginny and Harry. "Well, there is this apprenticeship where you travel around to all eleven of the Wizarding schools for a year and a half. If I get into that program and do a good job, Professor Chang told me that the year after, I could run the Hogwarts dueling club and teach DADA to First and Second years. And then more years after that if I'm good enough."

"Like father like son," Harry says grinning at me.

I sigh. "I hope so, there's just so much to learn still. I need to be better at non-verbal spells. I'll be a pretty young applicant with no field experience so my skills need to be top-notch."

"Talk to Hermione. She mastered non-verbal spells pretty early," Ginny says.

"Yea, if you aren't working over the Winter Break, maybe we can all teach you some more advanced spells at the Burrow," Harry offers.

"Lessons from the Head Auror, members of Dumbledore's Army, and members of the Second Order? Are you kidding me? That'd be awesome!"

"Alright! Enough about your promising future!" Ginny states while grinning.

"Oh right!" Harry says, "So Gin here, forbid me from buying you a new Nimbus 3000." I groan and look at Ginny who is smiling. She's starting to really enjoy this whole discipline thing.

"Because," she adds, "it's not good enough for my eldest who got straight O's and was just made Head Boy." I grin as she says "eldest." No one can ever replace my real parents or my grandmother but I couldn't ask for a better set of godparents.

I roll my eyes at Gin as I process what she's saying. "Gin, are you not a former professional quidditch player? The Nimbus 3000 is the best on the market right now."

She grins wider, "On the market but I contacted Katie Bell."

No way, no freakin' way! "Katie Bell! The premiere custom broom maker for the Harpies and Puddlemere United?" No freakin' way!

"That's the one, she owed me a favor and…"

Harry pulls out a package shaped like a broomstick.

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!"

Harry laughs. "Open it!" he urges.

My hands are shaking as they hover over the package. I peel back the packaging carefully.

"Why are you going so slow?" Lily asks impatiently.

I finally rip off the rest of the packaging and grin. The handle of the broomstick is an ebony color but it gradually changes to an electric blue color until reaching the broom bristles which are fully electric blue. The handle is glossy and has that new broomstick smell to it.

"This is made with a special wood," Ginny explains, "so it's faster than the Nimbus 3000 but it doesn't sacrifice safety. It will be on the market in a couple of months but you have the first one!"

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I shout while hugging my godparents.

"Thank Gin," Harry tells me while beaming at his wife, "I had nothing to do with this. If it was up to me, you'd have a lame Nimbus 3000."

I hug Gin again. "Promise me you'll stay out of trouble this year? Including the things you don't get caught for!" Ginny says.

"I promise to get into less trouble than you two did while attending Hogwarts!" I declare while grinning.

They both groan.

"I can't wait to tell…" Victorie but she's still mad at me and won't answer my letters. I miss Victorie. "…Lawrence, he's gonna freak!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit of a dialogue overload! I first wrote it awhile ago and for some reason I still like it despite the fact that it's basically all dialogue lol.


End file.
